Futur
by Mirajane1
Summary: Se réveiller dans un monde que l'on ne connaît pas ; se réveiller avec des personnes que l'on ne reconnaît plus ; se réveiller après une aussi longue absence et être impuissante face au destin. Annie est comme ça, petit grain de sable dans les rouages du temps et du futur. FOTM 5 de Fairies Fans.


Coucou !

Voici ma participation au FOTM 5 (Fiction Of The Month) de Fairies Fans ! Il consistait à inventer le futur d'un manga/anime et j'avoue avoir eu l'inspiration tout de suite ^^

Je fais aussi un gros bisous à toutes les participantes de ce FOTM !

Ah oui, ce texte est un peu la suite de "Les fantômes c'est quoi ?" mais je ne voulais pas le mettre avec cet OS dans il sera à part :) Vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de lire le premier pour comprendre celui-là mais je le mets au cas-ou des petits curieux passeraient par-là !

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama et heureusement pas à moi parce que je me serai fait lapider...**

* * *

Un bruit de cristal qui se brise. Un éclat qui brille dans la nuit. Un corps préservé du temps émerge de ce qui semblait être le sommeil éternel.

La jeune femme sortit de son écrin de verre et regarda autour d'elle. Tout n'était que poussières et sable. Les barreaux de sa cellule étaient rouillés et s'effritaient sous le contact de ses doigts. Les poutres en bois avaient été mangées par des insectes de bois et des fils argentés recouvraient les coins de la pièce, accompagnés de leurs tisseuses aux longues pattes.

Son pied se posa avec hésitation sur une planche d'apparence stable et elle sauta. Elle atterrit souplement sur ses deux jambes un peu plus loin dans la prison. Elle sourit, son talent ne s'était pas envolé et elle avait gardé ses capacités d'antan. Le tout était de savoir si elle allait pouvoir les utiliser sur le terrain en compagnie de ses camarades. Elle décida d'aller voir dehors pour se renseigner.

La lumière du jour l'aveugla un bref moment ; elle cacha ses yeux clairs de sa main en grimaçant. Les rues de la ville étaient telles qu'elle les avait connues : remplies de gens marchant, courant, jouant et parlant. Les masures avaient gardé leurs colombages et la chaux était désormais un peu effritée par endroit ; les pavés de la route se fissuraient et l'eau qui coulait dans les caniveaux semblait un peu plus boueuse qu'avant.

Son cœur se serra, ses camarades lui manquaient, surtout un en fait. Elle baissa la tête et relâcha ses membres sous le coup de la fatigue. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était sortie de son repos forcé et déjà, elle se sentait épuisée.

Elle décida de les chercher en demandant son chemin aux passants :

- Excusez-moi mon brave, pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve Armin Arlet ?

- Arlet ? Comme le cap'taine Arlet ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand je l'ai connu il n'était qu'un soldat parmi tant d'autres.

- Alors c'est peut'êt'e bien lui. Prenez la porte du Mur Maria et c'est la première maison à droite.

Annie remercia le paysan mais, en remarquant son air triste au moment de sa réponse, se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire de mal. Elle haussa tout de même les épaules, jugeant que ce n'était pas important. Elle se dirigea donc en dehors de la ville d'un bon pas.

Des brides de conversations lui parvinrent alors qu'elle marchait. Apparemment, les champs en dehors des murs pouvaient être cultivés et la population avait déjà commencé à déménager pour sortir de ces remparts qui lui paraissaient étouffantes. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, après tout, depuis combien de temps était-elle coupée du monde extérieur ? Et puis, tout ceci n'était peut-être que rumeurs et chimères des habitants.

Elle franchit le mur et découvrit un monde que ses maigres souvenirs ne reconnurent pas. Un village entier s'était construit aux abords de la ville : des gens allaient et venaient, le sourire aux lèvres, avec toute l'insouciance du monde, les enfants gambadaient joyeusement et aucune arme à l'horizon. La jeune femme se stoppa totalement, trop abasourdie pour le croire et pourtant, ce qu'elle avait pris pour de simples rumeurs dans la rue n'étaient en fait que la stricte vérité.

Elle chercha frénétiquement une trace d'escadron ou même de simple police, rien. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta en apercevant une ombre imposante près d'elle.

- Soldat Leonhardt ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui…

Maintenant qu'elle voyait le visage de l'homme, elle arriva à le reconnaître. Son visage sévère, ses traits marqués par le poids des ans et la fatigue, ses épais sourcils, son allure et ses yeux ; elle ne les oublierait jamais. Erwin Smith, Commandant de la division des éclaireurs.

- Commandant, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici. le salua-t-elle.

Ce ne fut qu'après ces mots qu'elle remarqua qu'il cachait son bras dans son long manteau et qu'il portait un bouquet de fleurs.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre bras ? Et pourquoi ces fleurs ?

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste et lui répondit mystérieusement :

- Tu le sauras en tant voulu… Mais, que fais-tu par ici ?

- Je suis venue voir mes camarades, cela fait longtemps maintenant.

Erwin sursauta légèrement mais hocha la tête. C'était normal qu'elle veuille les revoir, cela faisait quand même quinze ans qu'elle ne savait rien et qu'elle était bloquée dans une pierre de cristal.

Le Commandant reprit sa marche silencieuse et, sans regarder si Annie le suivait, se dirigea vers une sorte de maisonnette abandonnée.

_« la première maison à droite »_

Les paroles du paysan revinrent en mémoire de la jeune femme et elle se décida de prendre le pas de l'homme blond.

* * *

Des tombes. Des rangées et des rangées de tombes, jusqu'à perte de vue.

- Mais… Que faisons-nous dans un cimetière ?

Les yeux inexpressif et sans fond d'Erwin confirmèrent ses craintes les plus profondes : ils étaient morts. Tous, sans exception. Ses pupilles défilèrent sur les inscriptions des macabres tombeaux : Mikasa, Rivaille, Eren, Connie, Sacha, Jean, Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir, Krista, Hanji…

Et _lui_.

Son nom lui fit un choc et elle réalisa. Ils étaient morts. Et elle était là, vivante, présente et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle se tourna vers le seul qui avait survécu, le seul vivant dans tous ces morts.

- Pourquoi ? Vous étiez là ! Vous étiez là !

Sa voix était montée dans les aiguës et ses points s'étaient serrés sous l'effet de la colère.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Ils ont sauvé l'humanité toute entière. Ils s'étaient dévoués à la cause. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Ils s'étaient engagés. Pour le bien de l'humanité !

Erwin n'était plus le même depuis cet accident et la disparition de toute sa division. Son comportement était changé : son côté taciturne était apparu et il s'était refermé sur lui-même. La culpabilité s'était emparée de lui comme un poison coulant dans ses veines.

Les voir mourir un par un avait été très – trop – dur pour lui. A partir de ce jour, il n'avait plus été maître de lui-même. La folie avait eu raison de lui.

Il observa la blonde devant lui. Elle était en colère, il le sentait au plus profond de son âme. Elle l'accusait de crime envers ses soldats, de lâcheté. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle avait raison, ce n'était que la stricte vérité : il les avait envoyés au combat – au suicide.

- Vous m'entendez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Ils seraient morts pour vous mais vous n'avez rien fait pour eux !

- Parce que tu crois que tu as fait quelque chose toi ? Tu crois que tu aurais pu les aider ? Ils se sont fait dévorer sous mes propres yeux, j'étais tétanisé par la peur ! Alors oui j'ai été lâche et oui je n'ai été qu'un con ! Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse aussi ? Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

Erwin tomba à terre, tenant sa tête entre ses mains, laissant ruisseler les larmes sur son visage abîmé.

Annie le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts devant tant de cris et de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant l'homme pleurer, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais versé une seule larme en public. Il était trop fier pour ça mais plus maintenant, sa fierté avait disparu en même temps que ses camarades. Il était mort en même temps qu'eux au final, il était mort de l'intérieur.

La jeune femme baissa la tête, honteuse et torturée. Elle ne voulait savoir qu'une seule chose, une toute petite chose :

- Est-il mort en sauvant des vies ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

Un sourire tordu défigura le visage du blond et une lueur de folie illumina ses yeux.

- Non. Il s'est interposé entre un Titan et Mikasa pour tenter de la sauver. Il est mort avec la certitude de l'avoir épargner. Mais quand elle l'a vu mourir sous ses yeux, elle a été prise d'une colère subite et s'est jetée sur le monstre en criant de rage. La bête l'a attrapée et l'a écartelée. Puis, le bataillon entier a voulu les venger… Ils en sont tous morts le même jour, le 15 Avril 865.

Un rire soudain le prit et son corps se convulsa. Ses yeux écarquillés reflétèrent sa peur la plus profonde. Annie ne le reconnut plus.

- Tu vois Annie, la vie est cruelle. C'est de la faute d'Armin s'ils sont morts ! Il les a poussés au suicide ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai été qu'un sombre spectateur devant cette horreur sans nom. C'est l'homme que tu croyais bon qui les a tués, ce n'est pas moi.

Annie était tombée à terre devant les propos que tenait son Commandant. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! La sueur coulait sur son front. Sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge nouée. Elle était paralysée devant un tel aveu.

- Ca… Je ne vous crois pas…

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Le seul mérite qu'il peut avoir c'est que grâce à lui, les Titans ne sont plus revenus et cela depuis quinze ans. Ses dernières paroles ont été : « Annie a pleuré aujourd'hui, je ne saurais jamais pourquoi. »

Il avait repris un air compatissant mais maintenant, Annie ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager avec dégoût et crainte. Il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule et s'en alla, la laissant seule avec son désespoir.

Quinze ans… Quinze ans qu'elle était endormie. Elle avait raté quinze ans de sa vie. Les Titans avaient disparus on ne sait où et ses camarades avaient péri sous les coups de l'ennemi, ne restait plus qu'un Commandant devenu fou au fil du temps.

L'ombre d'Erwin se profila à l'horizon, abattue et détruite par la guerre et la mort. Son âme était désormais seule avec son chagrin et ses remords. Il ne pourra plus revivre comme avant. Il se consumera comme la flamme d'un feu de bois. Il portera la mémoire de ses compagnons défunts sur son dos et en périra.

Annie se retourna vers le dernier souvenir de ses amis : des morceaux de marbres froids et ternes. Elle se traîna près d'une tombe en particulier et s'écroula dessus, en pleurs.

_« Ci-gît Armin Arlet, Capitaine du 8e bataillon de la division des éclaireurs_

_Mort le 15 Avril 865_

_Nous le remercions d'avoir donné sa vie pour l'humanité_

_Qu'il repose en paix. »_

Une petite inscription semblable à toutes les autres, impersonnelle et sans chaleur comme tout ce qui l'entourait.

Les paroles de l'homme tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. « Les Titans n'étaient pas revenus » Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient disparu… Ils n'avaient juste émis aucun signe depuis longtemps et elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient revenir.

Tout semblait à croire que cela n'arriverait jamais, mais elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle avait toujours cru que les Titans n'existaient pas, qu'elle n'en était pas un, que ses compagnons ne mourraient pas aussi vite, qu'elle allait avoir une vie heureuse. Mais elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne et désormais, elle était seule.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui fit tourner la tête : une tête gigantesque la fixa avec appétit. Elle cria de peur et ce fut le trou noir. Ils étaient revenus.

_Ils ne sont jamais partis._

* * *

Son corps ne bougeait pas. Elle était comme attachée, paralysée – emprisonnée.

Des bruits de pas la secouèrent dans l'âme et une voix familière la déboussola :

- Annie… Quand te réveilleras-tu ?

Encore un cauchemar… Mais celui-là paraissait plus vrai que nature. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Armin ! On a besoin de toi là-haut ! Dépêche !

Le jeune homme fit un dernier sourire à la prisonnière de cristal avant de s'en aller rejoindre Mikasa en surface.

Ils étaient en vie. Et rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Annie était soulagée, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, un coup de vent fit envoler le journal du jour et la date s'afficha, marquant à jamais les esprits : **_le 15 Avril 865._**


End file.
